Osaka Gakuen
by xiaoxue
Summary: In order to avoid her overbearing and controlling parents, Kagome registers as a student at Osaka Gakuen...a school for boys. What adventures are awaiting her at the academy? You'll just have to read and see.
1. Tomorrow’s Way

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do _not_ own Inuyasha. _Hanazakarino Kimitachihe_ is the Japanese manga and the Taiwanese drama that this story is based on, I don't own that either.

Please, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Osaka Gakuen**  
By xiaoxue  
Section One: Tomorrow's Way

* * *

From: "Kagome Higurashi"  
To: "Sango Sanada"  
Subject: Sango... 

I need your help.

I'm desperate.

I can't handle this anymore.

I'm coming over tonight at 8:00.

Don't ask questions.

Love,  
Kagome

-

From: "Sango Sanada"  
To: "Kagome Higurashi"  
Subject: Whatever...

...happened to instant messaging?

Oh, that's right. You're never online. Instead you like to kick it old school and use e-mails.

Fine. No questions asked.

I'll set up your sleeping bag in my room.

Your wonderful practically-attached-at-the-hip-sister/best friend,  
Sango.

-

From: "Miroku Nishikido"  
To: "Inuyasha Takahashi"  
Subject: What a year.

Hey, guess what? This is the beginning of our second year.

We're sophomores!

It's nice to no longer be freshmen.

How do you feel?

Huh, Inuyasha?

How does it feel?

Reply back, plz.

(You're in the presence of the handsome Prince Miroku, bow down before his Royal Highness.)

-

From: "Inuyasha Takahashi"  
To: "Miroku Nishikido"  
Subject: Gross.

You're pathetic, you know that?

So what if we're sophomores? I still have to spend another year doing absolutely nothing while you get to go out and play your soccer or whatever it is that you do. I blame the track coach, thank God he was fired. That bastard, I tore a damn ligament in my knee and all he could think of what to push all of us even harder. Luckily I was the only one who got hurt.

Did you see the freshmen this year?

What retards.

They're puny! They're going to ruin the reputation!

Ah, what the hell. What can I do?

I gotta go, man.

My mom's pestering me for dinner.

See ya later.

P.S. WTF is with your signature?! What are you, a girl? Plus, you're nineteen, not five!

-

From: "Miroku Nishikido"  
To: "Kouga Koide"  
Subject: I was ditched.

Inuyasha left.

So I'll just talk to you instead.

How is my little playboy doing?

I heard the president made you dorm leader.

Excited?

Ha! You have to give tours to the freshmen! -points and laughs-

This is going to be a fun year.

(You're in the presence of the handsome Prince Miroku, bow down before his Royal Highness.)

-

From: "Kouga Koide"  
To: "Miroku Nishikido"  
Subject: Miroku Nishikido is a...

Turd.

Hey, you don't have a right to call me a playboy.

Yes, the president made me dorm leader. And the freshmen aren't that bad. They're just scrawny little kids who are just being introduced to the real world. We should help them out, after all, we used to be freshmen. Who knows, maybe one day we'll be repaid for our good deeds.

You need to be more open-minded, my friend.

Plus, I don't give a dog shit about Inuyasha.

He's been all cold and bitter ever since his injury.

He's changed, Miroku.

P.S. Change your _damned_ signature!

-

From: "Miroku Nishikido"  
To: "Kouga Koide"  
Subject: You're a bastard.

If you tore a ligament in your knee and suffered such an injury, your dreams being taken away from you — you'd be cold and bitter too. You know how much Inuyasha loves the track team, especially high jump. Even though the doctors told him to wait for one year before he could jump again, there's a possibility that he will never jump again.

Do you understand what I'm trying to say?

Suffering an injury like that is serious. Not only physically, but mentally.

He's done a lot for you in the past, don't just turn your back on him because he's hurt.

You should be feeling for him, treating him out for a nice meal or bringing him out for karaoke. Instead, you're being a real jerk.

I don't even know why I'm bothering with you.

P.S. NO! I like my signature! Asshole.

(You're in the presence of the handsome Prince Miroku, bow down before his Royal Highness.)

-

From: "Kouga Koide"  
To: "Miroku Nishikido"  
Subject: Oh, come on!

Miroku, Inuyasha's not the same person he used to be.

Yes, I know that suffering from an injury is hard, considering how many operations and family issues he's had to go through. But that doesn't mean he has the right to take it out on us.

Haven't you noticed that his moods have been really rotten lately?

Everyone knows that he loves jumping, but he's too stubborn to pick it back up. Even his rivals are trying hard to get him back into the game. Without Inuyasha, high jumping is just another sport. However, he's too proud to admit that he wants to go back.

That's what's pissing me off.

We all know that he loves it, but he won't admit it.

What is he trying to hide?

You know he's changed. And I know you're his best friend, but how can you defend a guy like that?

Wake up, Miroku.

P.S. I'll pay you ten bucks if you'll take off that stupid signature.

* * *

"Sango, is Kagome sleeping over tonight again?" A young boy stood in her bedroom doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Don't stay up too late, I have basketball practice tomorrow morning." 

"Alright, Kohaku. I promise we'll keep it down." Sango smiled at her younger brother, watching as he ran into the other room. As the doorbell rang, Sango bolted down the stairs and practically slammed into the front door before opening it. "Kago...!" She began excitedly. "...me?" Her best friend looked extra pissed, and it told Sango that something had happened back at home again. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, Miss Sanada?" Kagome asked as she stomped into the house. "Ugh! I can't even stand this anymore! I'm a freaking freshmen in _college_, not high school! Why can't they just let me off and let me make my own freaking decisions? I don't know what's wrong with them. Or is it me? Is there something wrong with me, Sango?" Kagome dropped her sleeping bag onto the ceramic tiled floor with a soft 'thud' and took off her backpack.

"And I supposed _they_ are your parents?" When Kagome didn't respond, Sango let out a sigh. "Again, Kagome?" She found that her best friend had been getting into intense arguments with her parents a lot lately, and it troubled her. Having a bad relationship with your parents wasn't a very good thing. Deciding that maybe right now wasn't the time to talk about it, Sango changed the subject. "Let's watch some TV."

Sitting down in the living room for what seemed like hours when it was really just mere minutes, something caught Kagome's attention. "What's this?" She asked, lifting up a brochure that was lying on the coffee table.

"Oh that, that's just a brochure from the college Kohaku wants to apply to." Sango brushed it off and stuffed another chip into her mouth.

"Osaka Gakuen?" Kagome's eyes scanned the cover and a sly smile appeared on her face. "An all-boys' school, huh?" This was the perfect opportunity. "I have an idea, Sango."


	2. Free My Soul

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do not own Inuyasha. _Hanazakarino Kimitachihe_ is the Taiwanese drama and Japanese manga that this story is based on, I don't own that either.

* * *

**Osaka Gakuen**  
By xiaoxue  
Section Two: Free My Soul

* * *

Prince Miroku has just sent you a Nudge! 

Prince Miroku says:

Yo, man, wassup?

Prince Miroku says:

Hello?

Prince Miroku says:

Inuyasha?

Prince Miroku says:

Are you there?

Prince Miroku has just sent you a Nudge!

Prince Miroku has just sent you a Nudge!

Prince Miroku has just sent you a Nudge!

Inuyasha says:

Oh God, what is wrong with you now?

Prince Miroku says:

Yo.

Inuyasha says:

What do you want, Miroku?

Prince Miroku says:

Nothing really, I just want to chat.

Inuyasha says:

You know, sometimes I really do think you're gender-confused. You act like a chick.

Prince Miroku says:

Hey, guess what? I heard there's a new student registering at Osaka. Wonder what he's like.

Inuyasha says:

So, you're ignoring my questions now? Anyway, who cares about the new student?

Prince Miroku says:

What do you mean 'who cares'?! Fine, if you don't want to talk about that, then we'll talk about something else. Are you excited?

Inuyasha says:

What?

Prince Miroku says:

Are you excited?

Inuyasha says:

About what? You know what, nevermind. Will you cut this out? It's getting annoying.

Prince Miroku says:

But fun. Don't you think it's fun?!

Inuyasha says:

Um, let's see... ridiculous, maybe. But _fun_, only to you, I guess.

Prince Miroku says:

Aw, you're too boring. I don't even know why I call you my best friend. You're not even remotely nice to me.

Inuyasha says:

Because you, _my friend_, are a very big girl. I have to go. See you tomorrow.

_Inuyasha has signed off._

-

From: "Miroku Nishikido"  
To: "Kouga Koide"  
Subject: You piece of...

Turd!

Why is everyone so against me?!

Just because I'm a little bit different from everyone else...sheesh, people these days are so close-minded.

And what the hell is wrong with my signature?

There's nothing freaking wrong with my damned signature!

Now, stop bugging me to change it.

Actually, you know what?

How about you make that _twenty_ bucks and I'll see what I can do.

(You're in the presence of the handsome Prince Miroku, bow down before his Royal Highness.)

-

From: "Kouga Koide"  
To: "Miroku Nishikido"  
Subject: None.

Screw you, you bastard.

There's no way I'm paying you twenty bucks just to change that damn thing.

First of all, people aren't against you because you're different. They're against you because you're a freaking weirdo.

And to answer your question about your signature, it's something a freaking girl would write, man!

So, if you don't want people to think that you actually _are_ a girl...then change it! Or else, people might think that you're...I don't know? Gay?

Before you get all woman-y on me, I have nothing against gays.

Whatever floats your boat, I always say.

-

From: "Miroku Nishikido"  
To: "Kouga Koide"  
Subject: Quit calling me names.

Fine.

I'll change it.

(Kouga loves gay men.)

-

From: "Kouga Koide"  
To: "Miroku Nishikido"  
Subject: WTF...

...Is that?!?!?!

Okay, you piece of shit, take that off right now!

That's it.

I'm egging your house tonight.

Damn!

I forgot you live on campus.

Crap. You're lucky Nishikido, very lucky.

-

From: "Miroku Nishikido"  
To: "Kouga Koide"  
Subject: Psht.

Whatever, man.

You like gay men.

Oh, look!

A chain letter!

Whom should I send this to...when _everyone_ can see my wonderful new signature?

Muahaha.

This is for calling me a sissy, you ass.

Goodbye (to your social life).

(Kouga likes gay men.)

* * *

"Class, settle down." Hanayashiki-sensei said in a bored tone, 'trying' to gain control over his students. But as usual, it didn't work. Tapping his pen on the wooden desk, he glanced around the classroom full of boys. He sighed, why did he ever apply for a job at this school? Osaka Gakuen was nothing more than a building full of good-looking athletes who wanted nothing more than to play sports. They weren't even the slightest bit interested in learning. 

"Sensei!" Someone from the back of the room shouted. "Is it true that we have a new student coming today?"

"Yes, Nishikido. There's a new student. He should be here shortly." Suddenly, the class was noisy again and Hanayashiki-sensei looked at one particular student.

Takahashi Inuyasha.

This boy was the only one who had even bothered with his studies. Takahashi used to be one of those slack-off goofs just like his friends, but after suffering an injury on the track field, it seemed that he had lost complete confidence in himself. He rarely ever smiled anymore, and he always sat in the furthest corner of the room, hiding away from everyone else. He would stare out the window, watching as the other athletes practised on the track field.

"Um, excuse me?"

The professor looked towards the door when he heard a timid voice. He saw a young boy, or what appeared to be a boy, standing in the doorway. "May I help you?"

"Uh...I'm the...eh...new student here."

"Oh! Yes, come on in." The boy stepped into the classroom, clutching his backpack to his chest. His head was hung low and he looked extremely nervous. "Don't be shy." Hanayashiki-sensei urged on. "Class! The new student has arrived..." The professor trailed off when for the first time...Takahashi was looking somewhere other than the playing field. "Ahem, would you like to introduce yourself?" He said to the boy.

"Oh, my name is Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome?

What a strange name for a boy.

"Take a seat, Higurashi. It's nice to meet you." Of course, he didn't want to be rude.

* * *

Kagome ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. _Thank God, I'm a pretty good actress. I wasn't found out, and luckily I thought of this chest protector idea. Ugh, I really _do_ look like a boy. _She thought, slightly disappointed that she had lost her feminine image. However, if it meant that she could get away from her parents, it was well worth it. 

"Hey Higurashi!" Her back stiffened and she turned around to see who had called her name. A taller boy was making his way towards her, he had short black hair and piercing violet-blue eyes. Kagome didn't know how she was going to be able to handle all these good-looking guys around her every day. "That _is_ your name, right?" The boy said when he stopped in front of her.

"Yeah." She said, managing her best 'boy-voice'.

"I'm Nishikido Miroku." He held out his hand and smiled at her. Kagome reached out her own and shook it. "You know, we don't get a lot of new students here at Osaka. So, it was a pretty big thing when they announced you were coming." She nodded and smiled meekly at him. "So, want to get some lunch? I'll show you around campus!" Miroku slapped an arm onto her back and she almost tumbled forward.

"O-okay."

As Kagome and her newfound friend made their way to the cafeteria, she stopped when she saw a somewhat familiar face. "Who is that?" She asked Miroku.

"Oh, that. That's my best friend, Takahashi Inuyasha." Realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. "I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, he's been on TV because he's a famous high jump athlete, what a big shot'." Miroku imitated with a sarcastic tone. "He's not like how everyone says he is. You see, once you spend a little more time with him you'll know, since you're sharing a dorm room with him anyway."

Kagome choked on her own saliva.

"_What?!_" She grabbed Miroku's arm and swung him around so he was facing her. "I'm sharing a dorm room with him?! I...I can't do that!"

"What's wrong? It's just a dorm room. It's not like you'd be sleeping in the same bed or anything. Besides, we're all guys here. There's nothing to hide." Miroku grinned and took a good look at her. "Although, you _do_ have some girlish features." Kagome blushed and tried to come up with something that would counter his thoughts. But before she could, she saw Miroku reaching out his hand and going to touch her chest. "However, the chest doesn't lie, right?" He grinned and delivered a hit to her front area.

"Kyaaaa!" She let out a scream and jumped about a foot away from him.

"...What?" Miroku looked at her as if she was crazy, and Kagome inwardly groaned. How was she going to get out of this mess now?

"Uh, I kind of...have a problem." Kagome stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "I don't like being touched by other people." She almost kicked herself, what the hell kind of excuse was that?! However, when Miroku shrugged and began walking again, she let out a sigh of relief.

Okay, so she had gotten out of that one, how on earth was she going to get out of sharing a dorm room with another boy?!

* * *

From: "Kagome Higurashi"  
To: "Sango Sanada"  
Subject: Oh boy... 

Guess what?

I'm in my dorm room right now...

...feeling very intimidated.

Why, you ask?

Because I have freaking share it with another guy!

He's pretty good-looking though, I must admit...

But that's besides the point! Oh God, he's staring at me. Sango, I'm in so much trouble. I forgot that they shared dorm rooms at this school. What if this guy finds me out?!

I'm scared.

Your wifey,  
Kagome

-

From: "Sango Sanada"  
To: "Kagome Higurashi"  
Subject: Well...

You better not let him see this!

You're screwed, Kagome.

I told you it wasn't a good idea. But no, you treat me as if I'm dead, don't you? Why don't you ever listen to me, huh? You should know that I only disagree with you for your own damned good!

Sometimes you piss me off.

And how good-looking _is_ this guy?

Your soon-to-be-ex-wife-because-you're-going-to-marry-your-good-looking-roommate,  
Sango

-

From: "Kagome Higurashi"  
To: "Sango Sanada"  
Subject: Shut _up!_

You know, this school is kind of creepy.

Not that I have anything against them, but there are a lot of gays at this school.

I'll report on a previous conversation I heard between two sissy-boys.

'Shut up, you bimbo!'

'Oh, _you_ shut up, you ugly bitch.'

And that's all I can remember...because I think — _I think_ — that's all they said.

This year's going to be interesting.

* * *

"Hey, you." 

Kagome stopped her typing.

"Pass me that book over there." A gruff voice came from behind her and she stiffened. Turning around slowly, she bent over and picked up the textbook, handing it to her _half-naked_ roommate. Takahashi wasn't wearing a shirt, and oh my, it was a tempting sight indeed. Kagome blushed and turned away immediately, running back to her laptop to finish typing up her email. "What's wrong with you? Why is your face red?"

"Nothing!" She said, almost a little too quickly.

"Uh...huh." Soon, the room was quiet again. After finishing off the email she was typing to Sango, Kagome went over to one of the beds and sat on the comforter. "Are you sleeping? I'll turn down the lights." Takahashi didn't look very happy about sharing a room with her, Kagome could tell, because whenever he talked to her he always sounded extremely bored.

"No, it's okay." She said softly.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of person names their son Kagome?" Her anger flared upon hearing his question.

"What do you mean?! My name is perfectly _fine_, thank you very much!" She yelled at him from her position on the bed.

"Yeah, maybe if you were a girl. Actually, are you sure you're even a guy?" Inuyasha stood and made his way over to her. Kagome blushed when she realized he still didn't have a shirt on. He grabbed onto her wrist with two fingers, lifted it up, and let it drop. "You're pretty scrawny."

"Oh yeah?! Well, at least I don't work out so much that my muscles aren't even proportional to my body." She lied about that, Inuyasha had the body of a God.

"Why you—"

"Lights out!" Kouga, the dorm head shouted from outside their room. Without another word, Inuyasha made his way to the other bed and turned off the lights.

"Hey, was that the dorm leader...Koide Kouga, just now?"

"So what?"

"...I heard he likes gay men."


End file.
